First Kiss
by Glasgow
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Petit moment tendre entre deux hommes que tout devrait plutôt séparer. Holmes/Watson


Petite scène totalement fluffy :) Si cela vous plaît profitez-en parce que je fignole en ce moment même un Sherlock/John qui sera loin d'être aussi tendre^^ C'est peut-être justement de pouvoir ainsi alterner les genres qui me plaît autant.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Après avoir raccompagné vers la sortie mon dernier patient de la matinée, je regagnai mon fauteuil en soupirant de lassitude. J'étais si fatigué de cette existence morne et sans saveur qui était désormais la mienne. Depuis mon mariage étais-je obligé d'avouer. J'aimais Mary, aucun doute là-dessus, concernant ma vie à ses côtés c'était moins sûr en revanche, aussi ironique que cela m'apparaisse. Mon épouse tenait, et cela se comprend j'en conviens, à ma présence auprès d'elle le plus souvent possible. Je rentrais donc déjeuner chez nous plusieurs fois par semaine, dînais chaque soir à ses côtés, avais perdu l'habitude de découcher et l'emmenais en week-end à la campagne le plus régulièrement possible. De plus, tenant à lui assurer le train de vie qu'elle méritait, je travaillais de nombreuses heures chaque jour, n'ayant eu aucun mal à me constituer une clientèle fidèle. Plus que par simple désir de faire mon devoir, j'estimais trouver mon bonheur à combler ma femme. Mais rien n'était plus faux. Certes j'étais satisfait à la savoir heureuse, et elle me le rendait bien, mais pour ma part il me semblait que je dépérissais. Je ne rends pas Mary responsable, mais plutôt cette vie que j'estimais devoir mener pour elle. Etre un époux dévoué est ce à quoi chaque gentleman aspire, n'est-ce pas ? Et tant pis si pour se faire je m'éteignais peu à peu, perdant du même coup la flamme qui m'avait animé si longtemps.

Je n'écrivais plus, ne voyais quasiment plus Holmes et n'enquêtais certainement plus à ses côtés. Et tout cela me manquait plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Mon épouse bien sûr ne m'avait jamais demandé de tels sacrifices. Certes elle déplorait à l'époque de nos fiançailles me savoir accompagner le détective lors de ses investigations, mais c'était plus par inquiétude pour moi qu'égoïsme. En revanche, même si elle nourrissait une certaine jalousie à l'encontre de Holmes, jamais elle ne m'avait interdit de le fréquenter. Non, cette décision je l'avais prise seul et me forçais à m'y tenir malgré ma frustration. Pour expliquer cette décision somme toute surprenante de ma part, il me faut avouer que j'ai toujours nourri à l'égard de mon compagnon une attirance que je qualifierais de malsaine. Entre deux hommes aussi proches que nous il ne devrait y avoir que de l'amitié, du respect… et certainement pas les étranges envies, aussi criminelles que déplacées, que j'éprouvais pour lui. Combien de fois, tandis qu'il me parlait en toute innocence, ai-je imaginé poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ? Bien trop souvent pour mon propre bien. J'ai également perdu le compte de toutes ces nuits où je le réveillais après quelques rêves diffus qui avaient vu nos corps se mêler, le désir m'échauffant les reins. Pourtant je m'accommodais de ces envies au mieux, parvenant à me conduire le plus naturellement du monde en compagnie de mon ami. Néanmoins feindre ainsi le plus parfait désintérêt m'en coûtait de plus en plus et je commençais à craindre de perdre tôt ou tard toute réserve.

Le hasard fit bien les choses en plaçant Mary sur ma route au détour d'une enquête en apparence similaire à tant d'autres. Je n'ai jamais eu à feindre mes sentiments à son égard, ce qui n'aurait pas été juste autant pour elle que pour moi. Je suis réellement tombé amoureux et l'aime depuis lors de tout mon cœur. Le mariage, rapidement envisagé et inévitable du fait de notre attachement, m'offrit cependant un avantage supplémentaire. L'opportunité de fuir Holmes et éviter ainsi la disgrâce en suivant mes plus bas instincts. J'ai pris ensuite l'excuse de mon couple pour moins le fréquenter. J'avoue que c'était égoïste de ma part, un signe de faiblesses certain.

Je commençais seulement à comprendre combien je m'étais fourvoyé en me croyant si facilement tiré d'affaire. Parce que malgré la distance entre nous, mes sentiments étaient toujours là. Il me semblait même qu'ils étaient renforcés parce qu'à le voir si peu j'avais oublié une partie des défauts de Holmes, ceux là même qui rendaient parfois notre cohabitation si difficile. Dans ma tête ne demeuraient que les bons moments et son absence de mon quotidien n'en était que plus douloureuse. Je gâtais et aimais Mary avec chaque jour plus de zèle, essayant de me convaincre de façon définitive que c'était bien auprès d'elle qu'était ma place plutôt que dans le salon enfumé de Baker Street aux côtés d'un homme si peu enclin à me faciliter l'existence. Mais m'en persuader était chaque jour un peu plus difficile et ma frustration ne s'en trouvait que renforcée.

Secouant vivement la tête pour me débarrasser de ces mornes pensées, j'envisageai sérieusement de faire l'impasse sur le déjeuner, mon estomac noué semblant apprécier l'idée, pour m'accorder plutôt une petite promenade, l'idéal pour me vider l'esprit. Mon épouse déjeunait de toute façon avec des amies, aussi n'en saurait-elle rien, car je ne voulais rien de moins que l'inquiéter. Mais tandis que j'allais prendre mon manteau, la porte de mon cabinet s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautai violemment, ne m'attendant certes pas à de la visite, n'ayant pas de rendez-vous prévu avant deux bonnes heures, puis poussai un petit cri en dévisageant mon visiteur. Holmes, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, m'avait pourtant habitué à pareilles entrées tonitruantes, ma surprise tenait de fait plutôt à son visage.

Arcade sourcilière déchirée, pommette ouverte, œil au beurre noir, nez blessé, menton enflé… son visage me faisait l'effet d'un champ de bataille.

« Holmes ! m'écriai-je en le rejoignant. Pour l'amour du ciel, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Je l'asseyais de force à ma table d'examen tandis qu'il haussait les épaules.

« J'ai rencontré un suspect particulièrement retord, expliqua-t-il d'un ton égal. Vous devriez voir dans quel état je l'ai laissé lorsque la fine fleur de Scotland Yard a finalement pris le relai… Certes vous ne participez plus à mes petites aventures mais j'ai pensé qu'en tant que médecin vous ne verriez pas d'inconvénients à me prêter assistance pour cette fois. »

Alors que j'étais en train d'imbiber un coton de désinfectant, je sentis une douloureuse culpabilité s'abattre sur moi. En seulement quelques phrases, et sans même en donner l'impression, il avait pointé chacun de mes travers. Je l'avais lâchement abandonné et le voilà désormais contraint de risquer sa vie sans qui que ce soit pour assurer ses arrières. Comme je me sentais minable. L'idée qu'il puisse me manipuler, et dieu sait si cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, ne m'effleura même pas tant j'étais mal. Heureusement il allait bien, n'avait même rien perdu de son mordant habituel, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Livré à lui-même il se mettait en danger plus que de raison. Et tout cela à cause d'une absurde crise existentielle de ma part. Quel piètre ami je faisais !

Je levai les yeux vers lui, me plongeant dans ses iris sombres, et pris toute la mesure de mes erreurs. Je l'avais abandonné, le laissant gérer seul des enquêtes potentiellement dangereuses suivies de périodes d'ennui où la drogue pouvait à tout moment avoir le dessus sur lui. Et tout cela pour quoi ? L'espoir vain d'oublier ce que je ressentais à son égard... Comme si je pouvais seulement y parvenir. Ces longs mois à déprimer et survivre tant bien que mal en étaient la preuve. Aussi répréhensible que cela m'apparaisse, j'aimais cet homme comme jamais encore je n'avais aimé qui que ce soit !

Culpabilité, inquiétude et désir se mêlant en moi dans le plus parfait chaos, je lâchai coton et compresse pour empoigner plutôt le col de la veste de mon compagnon, attirant brutalement son visage à moi. Je goûtai alors ses lèvres sans la moindre douceur, évacuant du même coup des années de frustration et de honte. Alors que j'avais craint un bref instant être repoussé, Holmes sembla apprécier mon initiative, répondant au baiser avec la même férocité que la mienne, transformant rapidement l'échange en une sorte de joute ô combien délectable. Avec cet homme la retenue n'était jamais de mise, ce qui n'était certes pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais la fermeté de ses lèvres, leur goût et les frissons caractéristiques qu'elles faisaient naître en moi. Et que dire de cette langue qui bataillait ferme avec la mienne pour gagner quelque combat sans fondement. Quelque soit celui de nous qui prendrait le dessus, nous sortirions tous les deux vainqueurs. Néanmoins aucun ne voulait laisser le contrôle. Je mordillai ainsi sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement tandis qu'il griffait ma nuque, me faisant frissonner de part en part. Ce premier baiser était à l'image de notre relation, virile et sans concession aucune.

Je gagnai finalement la partie, mettant un point définitif à ce délicieux affrontement, en passant les mains sous sa chemise froissée. Le geignement qui lui échappa dans notre baiser me confirma que j'avais désormais tout pouvoir. J'en profitai pour frotter mon bassin au sien dans un rythme entêtant et dévorer toujours plus passionnément cette bouche qui m'avait obsédé si longtemps.

Nous nous séparâmes finalement le souffle court. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine mais je ne me sentais pas rassasié pour autant. Je le comprenais enfin, je n'aurais pas de repos tant que cet homme ne m'appartiendrait pas tout entier. Je n'avais que faire désormais de mes bonnes résolutions, n'en pouvant plus de la frustration qui m'avait habité pendant des années. Et malgré Mary, malgré mon amour pour elle, je me fis la promesse de ne plus abandonner celui que je n'avais que trop ignoré ces derniers mois. Sa présence ici le confirmait, il avait besoin de moi autant que moi de lui.

Croisant son regard, je sus qu'il avait tout compris.

« Ainsi vous reprenez du service à mes côtés, dit-il lentement. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et le vit esquisser un sourire satisfait. Le doute me prit alors. Et s'il avait tout manigancé, son visage, sa présence ici et son petit air désespéré de tout à l'heure simplement pour m'emmener là où il avait toujours voulu ? Tout à coup je ne voyais d'autre explication tant il m'apparaissait impossible qu'il ait pu ignorer mon attirance pour lui tout ce temps. Mais en toute honnêteté je m'en fichais. J'avais enfin tout ce que je désirais, une nouvelle victoire de sa part était un moindre mal. L'attirant dans mes bras, je souris à mon tour. Même s'il m'avait manipulé il était désormais si réceptif à chacun de mes gestes que m'en accommoder était presque trop facile. Et puis ce n'était qu'un juste retour au passé, au temps de notre glorieuse collaboration. La vie reprenait enfin tout son sens.

**THE END.**


End file.
